The primary objectives of the Statistical Analysis and Measurement Core are to provide state-of-the-art statistical consulting services to Center scientists and central services for economical data processing. Dr. Marshall, who has extensive experience in the analysis of epidemiologic data relating to chronic disease, will direct the core. Dr. Desu, a statistician with special expertise in statistical power, will serve on a consulting basis with Dr. Marshall. Support staff will include a full- time Data Manager, a quarter-time Computer Programmer, two half-time Keyboard Specialists for data entry, and half-time Keyboard Specialist for preparation of manuals and manuscripts, and beginning in the third year, a biostatistician to assist with coordination of statistical analysis. A Methodology Committee composed of the Scientific Director and Center/RIA scientists will be established to address analytic and assessment issues relevant to proposed Center studies and common to alcohol research. The committee will provide a mechanism for maximizing comparability across Center studies, as appropriate, and for the development and dissemination of information regarding new and innovative alcohol-related analytic and assessment techniques.